The Right To Live
by BlueMoomba
Summary: Set 20 years after Breaking Dawn. What unsuspected surprises await the Olympic Coven as they plan a lavish celebration for Renesmeé's 20th Birthday? What dark ideals do the Volturi have in mind? And who are these mysterious vampires that outlive all covens? Rated T, but may be M later on...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: The whole entity of Twilight is owned and copyrighted by Stephanie Meyers. I can only take credit for my own OCs and my own story-line continuation of the works.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Years have passed since the standoff with the Volturi: nineteen years to be precise. A majority of the Cullens (Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper) had since relocated to Alaska; near the Denali clan. Carlisle and Esme toured the world for a few years before settling on Isle Esme. Meanwhile; Bella, Edward, and Renesmee lingered in Forks for 10 years, before moving to Portland, Oregon. Jacob, however, had spent time traveling back and forth between the reservation, and living with Renesmee and her family.

Not many changes had occurred in the nineteen years that passed. After seven years or so, Renesmee had reached adult hood. She had become a beautiful combination of Edward and Bella. Nessie had Edward's curly, bronzed hair, eye and face shape. From Bella, she inherited her facial features; even the unique lips! Her Grandpa Charlie always made a point to joke that she got her good looks from him. Back in Forks, Charlie and Sue married two years after Renesmee's birth, and also brought along an unexpected pregnancy. Giving her age, Sue had given birth to twins at barely seven months of gestation. Charlie and Sue welcomed their new blessings; a boy, named Charlie James Swan (CJ), and a girl, Mae Isabel Swan. If the bond between the Quileutes and Cullens wasn't strong enough already, it was now. As proud siblings, Seth and Leah were ecstatic to have two more possible pack members and siblings.

Speaking of, several of the pack members began families of their own and kept the pack lines strong. Jacob and Sam had created a truce between the packs, and it was now to where both packs could share what they wanted. Sam had decided that as his children reach mature adulthood, he would stop phasing so he could age and live with Emily. Jacob would remain the main Alpha, with Leah as his beta to act in his stead when he is away. Seth himself had yet to imprint, and both he and Leah had decided to stay immortal so long as Jacob was their leader.

For the last nine years, Renesmee's family has been scattered across the western hemisphere.  
As Renesmee nears her 20th birthday, the family has decided to come together for a big celebration. However, unbeknownst to them; the fate of their world will soon come face to face with a new challenge from the Volturi.

* * *

**Please; favorite, follow, and review! Thanks! Xoxo BlueMoomba**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer, I only take credit for my characters and my literary continuation of the story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**(Renesmee POV)**

"Jake, I can't believe I get to see you today! It's been sooo long!" I gleefully yell to Jacob, on the phone, as I stretch my arms over my head. "It'll feel so nice to get away from Mom and Dad."

"I heard that, young lady," my mom gently berates me. I turn around on my bed to see my mom standing in the doorway of my room. Mom is still the same person she has always been, and likes to tease me when it comes to things involving me and Jacob's relationship.

"Oh, Mom. It's like if you ever wanted to stay around Grandpa Charlie when you were dating Dad."

"I'll say. Bella was always super-glued to Edward," Jake says over speaker phone.

"Whatever, Jake," Mom starts. "I spent time with you, too."

"When Edward _wasn't _around!"

Mom and I chuckle as Dad walks in, "Are we ever going to move on from those moments?"

Jacob laughs over the phone, "Whenever you guys quit picking on me and Ness!"

"I second that motion," I reply.

Mom and Dad look each other in the eyes as they smile. "Well, that'll never happen," Mom replies.

"Typical Bella," Jake says. "Well, I got to get moving if I want to make it there around lunch."

"We won't keep you any longer," Dad says, and with that; he and Mom leave my room.

"I can't wait to see you, my heart. Have a safe trip, okay?"

"Will do, my soul. Love you."

"Love you," I reply, before hanging up my call with Jake.

I grow excited at the thought of seeing my Jake again, especially since it's been six months since I've seen him. After our last confrontation with Aro and the Volturi, my family had stayed another two years in Forks; living away from the public's eyes in our home out in the forest. After that, Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme went to travel the world; Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper relocated to Brazil to further learn from Nahuel; and Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett went to Alaska. As for me, Mom, and Dad; we stayed out in Forks for years in our little cabin. Jacob had enjoyed the time as well, as that meant more time to plan out things with the packs of La Push.

Mom had stressed that she wanted Grandpa Charlie to enjoy watching me grow up. I fully reached maturity at seven years after my birth, in 2013, like Nahuel guessed. Dad had noted every little change in me up until that point, and I had aged like a normal human, just at a very accelerated rate. Amazingly, my mental maturity had apparently evolved faster than the physicality aspect. Not that long after my growing had stopped, we decided to move to Portland, Oregon.

As far as the agreements between Jacob and Sam; Sam would watch over and command Jake's pack in his absence. As a couple, Jacob and I had come to the conclusion and agreement, that he would spend his time divided between us and the pack. It seemed that our lives had fallen into a very rhythmic and peaceful life. Mom and Dad, however, insisted that I attend public school so that I could have "normal" experiences. That was the one thing I wasn't keen on in the beginning. It became apparent that I would have to focus on controlling my powers in case someone touched my hands.

I roll off my bed and head to my dresser; trying to get ready for the day. It was six in the morning, but seeing that Jacob was returning, I couldn't stay asleep any longer. I was just too excited! "Now, what should I pick out for today?" I continue to rummage through my clothes as I mumble my like and distaste at said pieces of clothing. As I further debate, I hear a soft knock on the door. I look towards my doorway to see my mom coming towards me. "Mom, I need help!"

"I figured," she says as she sits on my bed. "Even if I didn't have super hearing, I could hear all the footsteps and shit slamming about."

"It's because I'm nervous," I whine. "This has been the longest that I've gone without having Jacob near me, and I want to impress him."

"Honey, you could wear a potato sack, and Jake would still think you're gorgeous."

"Yeah, but I want to do something different. I want to look romantic and edgy... like this!" I plop down next to Mom, and I show her a picture on my phone. The dress has a corset bodice, a light rose pattern all through the outfit, and a silky, knee-length, skirt. "I know that I have a lot of modest and cute clothes, but..."

"You want to look s-e-x-y for him, right?" Mom asks after mouthing "sexy" to me, so that Dad doesn't freak out.

"I do; Aunt Alice and Dad still want me to dress like a modest twelve-year-old, but I'm almost twenty!"

"Well, Aunt Alice and Edward are very close, and your Dad grew up in those old times were women didn't show anything. I don't doubt that they're in cahoots."

"That's what I thought, too."

"Well, I'll deal with your Dad and Alice; after that, we'll get you new clothes. For now, while your Dad is gone; looks through my closet. Alice sent me a bunch of dresses, and I have a box in the closet that I'm just going to give away."

"You... you mean it, Mom?"

"Totally. Besides, I like the tomboy look better," she smiles."

"I love you, Mom!

* * *

**Alright! Finally, a second chapter! I hope you all like it, and please feel free to leave constructive criticism! xoxo BlueMoomba**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: The whole entity of Twilight is owned and copyrighted by Stephanie Meyers. I can only take credit for my own OCs and my own story-line continuation of the works****.**

* * *

**Chapter 3****.**

**.**

**.**

**[Renesmee P.O.V]**

With Mom giving me the go-ahead to rummage through her donation box, I lightly prance into her closet. I've only seen her closet once, and that was when she had me grab her some pants. I stand in her closet, completely dumbfounded. There was a section that clearly belonged to dad, and a part that had my mom's clothes. Apart from some fancy pieces, Mom's clothes were gloomy and boyish.

"Mom... you really do lack a sense of fashion sense," I thought to myself. After gawking for a few minutes, I find the box that Mom had talked about. I went ahead and rummaged through all the silk, satin, and other luxurious materials. I found a lot of pieces that I liked, and some that were too out there. When I reached the bottom, I found a replica of the dress that I showed her.

I excitedly twirled around with the dress in my arms; I couldn't believe my luck! "Eeeiiiii! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Jake is going to love it!"

"I see you found a couple of things you like," Mom said.

"Yes! Oh, Mom. Weren't you supposed to keep dad busy?"

"Lucky for us that he had to go feed, huh? Well, and go shopping for you and Jake."

I flash a smile at my mother, "nice!"

"So... show me what you got."

After trying on clothes with my mom, we decided that I should go get my hair done. I went and left my new clothes in my room, got ready, and we headed for the garage. Sitting in her spot, was Mom's old Chevy truck. She eyed it with a far away look, running her hand down the side.

"Mom," I asked. "I think we should take the old girl for a ride."

Flashing me a smile, she nods her head. "We'll just break as many rules as we can while your father is gone."

I laugh and throw my head back, "you're such a teenager!"

"Eighteen forever, baby."

**.**

**.**

**[Bella P.O.V.]**

After what felt like forever, just running around and bonding; Renesmee and I decided to stop for lunch. It's a perfectly cloudy day in Portland, and I am selfishly enjoying having my daughter to myself.

I look at her as she enjoys her egg and bacon hamburger. Sometimes I wish that I could still enjoy human food, because it looks so delicious.

"Bella? Hello?"

"Oh, what? Sorry, Ness; my mind wandered."

"I know," she says. "I was offering you a bite of my hamburger, since you've been eyeballing it so intensely."

"You know I can't. I'm on a diet," I wink.

Renesmee laughs out loud; sounding like gentle, ringing, bells. I smile. She would always be the best thing I ever did.

"Anyway, we should be getting back, Bella."

"You're right," I sigh. I don't think I'll ever get used to her calling me by my name. Since we have to keep up a guise, it's necessary.

Since I'm forced to drive at human pace, I take my chance to tell Renesmee something serious. "Renesmee?"

"Yes, Mom?"

"I love you. Even if you decide to go down a different path; I'll always be here for you."

* * *

**Author's**** Note: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! THANK YOU to all the people that have favored, followed, and reviewed this story! My motivation points have increased! Level Up! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The whole entity of Twilight is owned and copyrighted by Stephanie Meyers. I can only take credit for my own OCs and my own story-line continuation of the works.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**[Renesmee P.O.V]**

"I love you. Even if you decide to go down a different path; I'll always be here for you," Mom said. All I could do was stare at her in confusion. Mom has never been the one to be emotionally forthright with people. Her being emotionally driven was one thing; her saying something something like that so casually, was not.

"Mom... I love you, too."

"I know you do, Ness" She kept her eyes on the road, and only briefly smiled at me. "It seems like it wasn't that long ago since you came into my life. I guess now that you're an adult, I'm starting to panic about having to let you go."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, being immortal, I figured that everything would slow down now. That we would enjoy being a family for decades, centuries; without having to let you go. But it's very hypocritical of me," she sighs.

"Mom, no matter what; I'll always come back to you. You and Dad mean everything to me."

"You're wrong though. Jacob has half of your heart now. It wouldn't be fair to him if you sacrificed for us, what he needs from you."

I sit quietly and ponder for a moment. "What are you getting at, Mom?"

Mom grumbles something that I can't quite catch. Reaching out for my hand, she takes it in hers. "I'm saying, that if one day you and Jacob decide to get married, you don't have to feel like you can't out of fear of leaving us. Jeeze, you are Edward's daughter," she smirks. "So oblivious, sometimes."

Overlooking my Mom's usual bluntness and smiling at her humor, I squeeze her hand. "Mom! Even if Jacob were to propose to me, who's to say that we'll get married right away? That we would hightail it out as soon as we could? Maybe we would take a year trip to figure it out, but that would be it."

Mom laughs. I'm not certain if she's laughing at me, or her; but the act is quizzing. I think that she's picturing in her mind that Jacob and I would be like her and Dad: running away from the world. Sure, Jacob would want to move back to La Push, and I would be fine with it. Realizing something, I turn my head to my Mom.

"Even if we would want to move away right after marriage, at least we know that we'll have each other forever. I know that you and Dad will always be there."

"Oh, Ness," she smiles. "You'll have us for eternity."

* * *

**Author's Note: A small chapter is better than no chapter, right?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The whole entity of Twilight is owned and copyrighted by Stephanie Meyers. I can only take credit for my own OCs and my own story-line continuation of the works.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**[Renesmee P.O.V.]**

It was eleven-thirty when we got back to our house after having a girl's only morning. We noticed that Dad was back from his hunting and I instantly got nervous at his reaction to our little adventure.

"Well, I guess we have to face The Man," I whispered.

"Don't worry, Ness. I'll handle him," Mom said. "Just go ahead and start grabbing bags. I think I hear him coming down the stairs."

Abiding to my mom's words, I get out of the pickup truck and start to head towards the bed of it. Mom comes out and starts to help me. As soon as I go reach for some bags, Dad appears out of nowhere and startles me.

"What's the meaning of this? I get home after hunting, just to find that the pair of you and the truck are gone." He's standing in front of me and Mom, fuming like he always does whenever we do something he doesn't approve of. "Bella, why are you blocking Renesmee's thoughts from me?"

"Edward," Mom says in a harsh tone. "Calm down, we decided on an impromptu girl's only morning. We went and got Renesmee some clothes and a makeover for when Jake gets here."

"What does that have to do with you blocking her thoughts? Why couldn't you at least text me that you were leaving?"

"Calm down, Dad," Mom retorts. "I'm blocking her thoughts because you have a bad habit of nit picking her, and not letting her explain herself. I didn't text you because, I was having fun with my daughter. Is it a crime for a vampire to forget things?"

Dad groans in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry; to both of you," he says as he looks at me. "I don't mean to be so possessive of you."

"It happens, Dad. It's your one flaw," I coldly reply.

"Edward, can you please go make some tea for Renesmee? I'm going to help her take these bags upstairs, and then the three of us will talk. Not that we should have to."

Mom keeps her composure cool and stoic, signaling Dad to back off. Dad, however, looks so impatient and irritated. He heads off in a whoosh and me and mom move at vampire speed, to my room. After setting the bags on my bedroom floor, Mom stands to face me. She walks over to me, taking my chin into her hand; she looks me in the eyes. I'm slightly teary from Dad's behavior towards me, treating me like a child. I lay my hand on hers, and replay that scene for her. She caresses my cheek and tenderly hugs me. "Let's go talk to that sour, old man, alright?"

"Okay," I mutter.

* * *

**[Edward's P.O.V]**

I'm in the kitchen making some rose tea for Renesmee, and still irritated at Bella's lack of courtesy. Even though we've been living peacefully since we confronted Aro, I still react very fearfully whenever Bella goes on a reckless venture with Renesmee. I do trust my wife, but I have been around longer, and I know Aro very well. Bella just has this way of attracting danger, even as a vampire. As I set up the tea set, I start to simmer down some. At some point, I have to accept that both of them are fiercely independent. Sighing, I carry the tray to the sitting room.

Bella and Renesmee come in after I do. I take a look at Renesmee and notice that she looks hurt. Bella, on the other hand, is clearly upset with me. My face twists in agony, not being able to bear the pain that I've caused them with my words. I reach for Bella as she walks by, and she roughly nudges my hand off of her shoulder. She narrows her eyes at me as she sits down. She drops the shield from her mind, for a second. "You better let her talk before you start in with your bullshit," she mentally tells me. "We're not little girls, Edward. Renesmee isn't a doll you can dress up and guide, in the way YOU want. Neither am I." Before I can reply to Bella, she shuts me back out of her mind.

I try to read Renesmee, but Bella pushes my psych out with a stinging pinch. I rub my temples as I flop into my chair, I forget that Bella is also full of surprises. Her maternal instincts push her powers to an even greater level.

"Since the two of you aren't that great at voicing your thoughts, I'm going to start it out. So, don't interrupt me," Bella demands, as she's eyeing me directly. "Edward, you're too overbearing on Renesmee. I understand that she's our daughter, and it may seem like she's very young, to you especially, but she's a grown woman now. We can't deny that. She's entitled to do things that an adult woman wants to. She can dress how she wants, talk how she wants, and do things that we may not want to think about her doing.

The biggest thing with you, Edward; you can't dictate her life She's older than I was when we got married and had her; she doesn't need our permission anymore. Do you even realize that she dresses like a thirteen year old? She's almost twenty, for God's sake! You can't have Alice buy her the frumpy clothes that you dictate. Now, Renesmee," she turns her head to her. "Tell your father how you feel."

I look over to my daughter. I don't think I've seen her look so defeated, before. It hurts my heart to realize that my actions have been more negative than helpful. She looks at me; a pleading look in her eyes.

"Daddy, I love you. Mom has been really understanding with me. Like I told her earlier; I will always come back to you, even if I'm married and moved away. You two have done so much for me. But, Daddy, you go overboard on me. I'm going to be twenty years old, I'm a woman. A full grown, mentally and physically grown, woman. I want to dress like it, I don't want to have a curfew, I want to be able to have privacy when it comes to my thoughts. It's exhausting having to hide things from you."

"I'm sorry, baby." I apologize and try to ease her nervousness. "I'm sure that I've been an overbearing, jerk of a father. I have a bad tendency to underestimate you and your mother. Ever since we squared off with the Volturi, I have been on edge. I fail to realize that you are both strong women. I'm also sorry that I treat you like an infant. I suppose having you was such an unsuspected gift, that I want to cherish your presence for the rest of your life."

"You will, Dad. Yet, at some point, I'm going to want to live my life. We have an eternity which each other, even if it's only a few doses at a time," she smiles. "I just want to be able to be free of what makes me feel like I'm suffocating."

Never in my life had I felt so badly about my actions. Looking at Renesmee, a perfect blend of Bella and I, I realize that she has both of our personalities. She's more like Bella, however, in terms of independence and confidence. Like me, she has a strong fear of hurting those that she loves. To think, her similarity to me kept her from confiding in me. I look at my beautiful girls, identical eyes waiting for me to speak. I slick back my hair in nervousness, "I can't promise that I'll be a perfect father, but I will respect your wishes, Darling. The last thing I want to do, is to hurt my princess."

* * *

**[Renesmee P.O.V]**

At an instant, I fling myself towards my father. He strongly embraces me in his arms. If it wasn't for my mom, I would have kept all of my feelings from him. I would have continued to life a life that was only, half mine. "I love you, Daddy. Thank you for understanding."

"I never thought that being a parent would be so hard. You've been amazing for me, Renesmee. You and your mother remind me that life can't be perfect. I'm always so overprotective."

"Edward," Mom whispers. "You just need to realize that life isn't worth living if you bring everyone's happiness as your responsibility."

"You're right, Dear. What would I do without you?"

"Apart from eventually wallowing in self-pity?"

I laugh, and so does Mom and Dad. For once, I feel as if a giant weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I can breathe clearer and smile brighter. All that I need to make this happiness stronger, is my Jacob.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all like this chapter! I really wanted to highlight, what I would imagine, a scenario of rite of passage. While Bella is more accepting and aware of Renesmee's maturity, mostly because of her own experiences, I wanted to dive into how Edward would be. I'm not sure if I did it justice, but I would imagine that Edward would have to be bullied into realizing the things that he chose to ignore. (We all know how self absorbed Edward can be.) Anyway, please review and let me know your thoughts! **


End file.
